MENTAL HEALTH STATUS OF MEXICAN AMERICAN SINGLE MOTHERS: The proposed research continues analysis of data collected on 300 Mexican-American and Anglo female family heads inthe metropolitan Bay Area surrounding San Jose, California, during 1979-81 under a two year grant from NIMH. This project is the first to provide data on Mexican American single parents, a rapidly growing component of the urban population in the southwestern USA. Of the 300 women interveiwed, 200 are of Mexican or Mexican American descent. These women represent a wide range of bicultural experience, from monolingual Spanish-speaking women born and partially raised in Mexico to third and fourth generation women of Mexican heritage raised in barrios of California and Texas. The available data bank comprises of 4 to 5 hours of interview with each respondent. One-third of this focuses upon the first year she was a single parent, two-thirds on the year immediately preceding the interview. Ongoing analyses are examining a wide range of factors contributing to the single mother's ability to function independently and to provide for her family. The overall objective of the analyses proposed in this funding request is to increase understanding of the psychosocial processes which contribute to the single mother's mental health. The specific objectives are: (1) Development of typologies of acculturational status that are empirically based; (2) Identification of stressors associated with each acculturational type; (3) Description and cross-cultural comparison of the single mother sample in terms of depressive symptomatology, psychoneurotic symptomatology, self esteem, and locus of control; (4) Estimation of the contribution of specific stressors, cognitive sets, acculturational stress, and biographical characteristics to impaired functioning as indicated by depression and psychoneurotic symptomatology; and (5) Cross-cultural comparison of the psychosocial adjustment process of women in the first year of single parenting and exploration of relationships between characteristics of her first year adjustment and her adjustment 2 to 14 years later.